


I Got You

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Hugging, M/M, Mentions of multiple deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds out more about Mystery Spot</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Season 3 episode 11 Mystery Spot
> 
> I'm so tired right now

 

 Dean glanced at Sam with worried eyes. They were working on a case that involved vampires and college students. Sam had been staring at his book for over an hour without turning the page. Dean huffed and pushed the laptop off his lap.

 

"Sam."

 

Sam didn't move. If it wasn't for the small twitch of his fingers at Dean's voice, Dean would have thought Sam hadn't heard him at all. He moved to the edge of his bed.

 

"Sammy."

 

Sam remained still.

 

Dean let out an annoyed sigh and pulled out an empty chair next to Sam.

 

"Sam! Look at me!"

 

Sam's head snapped up with sharp, dark eyes, his cold glare staring right at him.

 

"What? What do you want Dean?"

 

Dean leaned back and put his hands up in surrender. "Hey man. I'm just trying to find out what your problem is."

 

Sam rolled his eyes to the ceiling and shook his head. "I'm fine. Go back to your bed."

 

Dean let out a surprised sound at Sam's cold dismissal. "No, you're obviously not. You've been staring at that book for an hour now. You didn't eat the food I got you, and you've been blinking a lot. It's weird."

 

"I said I'm fine, Dean."

 

Dean continued. "Is this about your groundhog day? I'm fine now, man. Still kinkin'. You can talk to me if you're still freaked ou-"

 

"You don't understand!" Sam suddenly stood, moving so fast that the chair he was sitting on fell backwards. Dean watched as he paced back and forth.

 

"You don't know what it was like for me, Dean! I'm mean, sure, you had to live with me being dead for what, a day? I had to watch you die right in front of me hundreds of times! And then I had to live six months _alone,_ without you!"

 

Dean's eyes widened as Sam continued to pace, seeming not to have noticed the slip. Dean jumped in front of him and placed his hands on his shoulders.

 

"What do you mean you were alone for six months?"

 

Sam froze, and he stared over his shoulder, refusing to look at Dean.

 

"Sam?"

 

Sam sighed and looked down at the floor. "After we talked to the Trickster... you got shot. You died in my arms. I waited to wake up in the motel and start the day over. But when I opened my eyes... you were still dead. And you were dead for six months until I tracked down the Trickster and begged him to bring us back to that Wednesday."

 

Sam was in tears by the time he was done. Dean wiped the tears from Sam's face.

 

"Oh Sam..."

 

"He said you were in Hell that whole time." Sam hugged Dean to his chest and sobbed. Dean lifted a hand to Sam's hair and combed his fingers through the tangles.

 

"It's okay. I got you Sammy. I got you."


End file.
